Everyone has a past
by Queen of dark rose
Summary: Everyone has a past. Most people have a future. But only a select few have a present. A look at why Sam is what she is today. Jason Todd X OC! T for language and Rape and violence against children. Nothing graphic.


I don't own anything except for Sam...And I barely know what to do with her.

Sam threw her head back and laughed. She had been walking down crime alley, alone. Not a wise move. The trio had moved into the upper-class area of Gotham, but that wasn't the place Sam knew. Sam was staring down a dark alley. This place held a memory for Sam.

17 years earlier.  
Sam was seven years old. She was running down the street, screaming for someone to help her. A few people looked up for a minute but went back to their lives when they saw it was a street kid. No one cared what happened to kids that didn't have anyone to miss them.

A few hours later (still in flash back)

Sam was curled in the fetal position. She was bleeding and crying. I don't understand. Why would he want to hurt me? I've never done anything bad in my life! I've starved rather than stolen. Sam thought. A shadow came over Sam. It was a man, a tall, painfully thin man with ice blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. He was wearing glasses that had obviously been broken many times. He bent down to look at Sam, who was trying to scurry away. "I don't usually experiment on children, but I see no point in leaving a defenseless test subject laying in the street," The man said. Sam tried to scrabble away but ended up with a syringe in her neck.

Still in flash back.

Sam opened her eyes slowly. Several large and brutish men were sitting in the corner playing cards. "For the last time no! Scarecrow wants her in one piece when he experiments on her," one of the men said. Sam resisted the urge to start screaming. Scarecrow, Sam was as good as dead. The master of fear. Sam closed her eyes and remembered all the nice things that had ever happened to her. That wasn't hard . Scarecrow chose that moment to walk in. "If you numb skulls had been paying attention you might notice that the girl is awake. Bring her into the lab," Scarecrow said with a sigh. He was wearing his mask, now Sam was terrified. Sam shakily got to her feet. Scarecrow walked out of the room, leaving the men alone with Sam. Sam opened her eyes bared what fangs she had and fought like a wild cat. Sam was dragged by the hair into the so-called lab. She hissed at Scarecrow. "You aren't afraid of me are you? We'll just have to fix that," Scarecrow said. Sam was in fact, afraid. She had learned at a young age that showing weakness was like signing your own death certificate. Sam was put in the chamber and injected with the fear inducing chemical. Sam simply shut her self down. All she could see was the man who had so recently finished assaulting her. Sam sat on the floor with her eyes glassed over. Not screaming, not crying, just thinking. "Hey boss, I don't think that stuff is working. Isn't her sanity supposed to be in shreds by now?" one of the thugs said uncertainly. "The amount I gave her should be lethal… I, yes, I think I'll keep this one," Scarecrow said as he filled a syringe with the antidote. "Gee boss, Didn't know you had a thing for kids," said yet another thug. There where three in all. At this rate they may all be corpses in a matter of seconds. Scarecrow's glare could melt steel. He gave Sam the antidote. "Do you have a name?" he asked. Sam nodded. "Are you going to tell me what it is?" Scarecrow asked. "Give me a reason," Sam said with a voice like ice. "Well, for starters I can help with what happened to you," he said as he took off his mask. "Jonathan," Scarecrow said, extending his hand. "Sam," she said accepting his help off the floor. Jonathan led Sam out of the room. "Do you feel like you deserve what happened?" he asked. Sam shook her head no. "Earn it," Jonathan said simply. "W-What? How could I do that?" Sam asked, looking up at Jonathan with her ruby red eyes. "Make the world suffer. You were punished before you committed the crime. I can help," Jonathan said with a smile. Sam smiled back. It made perfect sense. Make the world pay. "Where do we start? And what about my brother? Can he help?" Sam asked. "Of course child. If he understands, he will help," Jonathan said. Sam smiled. Marshall had been a thief for years. It's not like Sam would be changing anything for him.

Present day.

Sam had been walking down memory lane when some one pressed a gun to her back. "Your money or your life," the would be mugger said. Sam simply laughed. Before the man had time to question the strange reaction, Sam had turned his own gun on him. "I haven't killed anyone in years. I want your name and a list of living family members," Sam said with a malicious smile.  
"Uh- Marcus Chill. My wife died last month. The state took the kids away last week," he said with a slight stutter. Sam calmly raised the gun. "Why?" she asked. "Rape," he said as if there was nothing wrong with it. Sam pulled the trigger. She didn't cry, didn't feel remorse, didn't care. "I'm back," Sam said with a grin. She walked home.

Sam walked into the side door of the house. "I'm home!" she yelled. "Good, it's time to go," Jonathan said as he walked into the kitchen wearing his usual grimace. "Oh shit! Was that tonight? I am so sorry!" Sam said as she rushed over to hug the master of fear. "Get off!" Jonathan snapped. He wasn't very comfortable with people touching him, Sam mostly shared that attribute. "Good you're here! We're starving!" Marshall said as he dragged a loudly complaining Jason into the room. "Jason, quit bitching," Sam said as she changed her jacket (blood, it gets on everything). "Or what?" Jason challenged. Sam pulled Jason closer to her by the collar and whispered in his ear. "You wouldn't!" Jason said, looking scandalized. "I would. Come on, family night waits for no man!" Sam said pointing towards the door. That's what this was after all. Time for the worlds weirdest family (eat your heart out Addams family). "We waited for you!" Marshall snapped. "Man, my dear brother, man," Sam said as she walked out the door.

The little family walked into the shabby little restaurant on the west side. They got their food and started looking for a table. Sam dropped the tray she was carrying and screamed. Jason, Marshall and Jonathan had dropped everything and grabbed what weapons they had. For Jason, knives. For Marshall, the ever efficient sword. For Jonathan, his mask (it had toxin filters) and several capsules of fear gas. Sam was trembling and pointing at a man in his late forties. Sam fell to the floor with an expression of horror.  
"I still don't deserve it…I-I need more time!" Sam said pointing at the man. "Oh yeah! You're that kid! I remember you, I couldn't forget the prettiest little kid I ever saw!" The man said with a look of pure evil "Want another go?". At this point Jason was restraining Marshall. "Scarecrow, I have an idea," Jason said with a malicious smile.

Jeremy Martins woke up in small windowless room. "Hello, You are in a secure torture facility. Your crime, rape of a young girl," Scarecrows voice echoed. Jason usually was against torture, opting for the "cross me and die" route. Sam ended up having to be carried home (don't worry they used a car) and was currently sobbing. According to Marshall this had happened many times over the years. Usually over certain triggers. Sam had been sent to her room where Marshall was trying to calm her down. Jason and Scarecrow had converted one of the non-operational bathrooms into a torture chamber. After giving the man fear gas, his phobia was discovered. Spiders. Upon hearing this Jason procured five thousand full grown tarantulas. Scarecrow gave him a fear enhancer and helped Jason release the spiders into the room. Scarecrow sat down with popcorn and enjoyed the screaming. Jason started feeling sick after a few minutes. Jason didn't consider himself a villain. Jason wanted to control crime using fear, if they weren't afraid, he killed them. Jason walked silently out of the room. He started towards Sam's room. Marshall walked out just as Jason reached the room. Marshall stopped Jason with a hand on his shoulder. "I warn you… She took the blows life dealt her a lot harder than I did. Although I'm sure you know what happens to kids no one wants," Marshall said. Jason gave a small, sad, nod. Jason had spent less of his life on the street than either of the warren kids. Jason had spent two years on his own. The twins had been on the streets off and on for five years. Before his tenth birthday Jason still had seen more innocent people shot than many adults. Jason walked into the room. Sam did have her own room, she just spent most of her time in Jason's. Sam was curled on her bed facing the window. "Sami?" Jason asked softly. Sam got up and shuffled over to hug Jason. This in itself was a little surprising. Sam rarely initiated physical contact, though she was getting better about it. Jason wished he could fix Sam's memories, but he could not. "What's wrong with me? No one ever wanted me. My parents, the orphanages, no one can love a little red eyed monster," Sam choked. "You're not a monster. I love you. More than you could guess. I want you, I'd die if anything ever happened to you," Jason said. As he said it he realized that he meant every word. "I'm sure your parents wanted you. Tell you what, We can do a dna test. We'll find out why they gave you up," Jason said, holding Sam closer to his chest. Sam let out a little sob.

Jason had finally coaxed Sam into sleep. He walked into the torture chamber. "Is he dead yet?" Jason asked, his face a mask of stone. Scarecrow shook his head in the negative. "Make sure he is before you leave," Jason said and walked out. Jason put on his helmet. He needed to hit something. Jason had anger issues. Seeing people he loved hurt tended to make them worse, much worse. Jason roared out of the garage in his bike. He ditched the bike in an alley and took to the roof-tops. The night ended with a gang shoot out.

Jason stumbled home into his room. Not really surprised to see that Sam had appeared nestled under his blanket. Jason was ready to hibernate when he noticed that Sam was in the center of the bed. After stealthy rolling and carrying (with a little dragging) he managed to get Sam on one side of the bed. Once Jason was an inch from sleep, Sam rolled over and became a human blanket. Jason sighed and resigned himself to human teddy bear. Sam was actually very cuddly when sleeping.

Read and Review! Ask and I shall be attacked by plot bunnies!


End file.
